Inframundo
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: Sousuke odiaba su condición de esclavo y la humillación a la que él y su especie eran sometidos, sin embargo, ni eso ni la rivalidad ancestral entre vampiros y licántropos bastaba para ensombrecer lo que Rin le hacía sentir, por mucho que éste fuese hijo del vampiro que los había encadenado. Evento SouRin Movie
_¡Hola, dulce mundo!_

 _Ojala la estén pasando super con los fics del evento. Los dejo con mi primera aportación. La segunda parte la subiré lo más pronto que pueda._

 _«Esta historia participa en la Convocatoria 'SouRin Movie' de Facebook y está basada en la película 'Inframundo: la rebelión de los Lycans', cuyos derechos pertenecen a Lakeshore Entertainment y Sketch Films»._

 _Día de publicación: 23-27 de abril._

 _Género: Acción_

 _Aclaraciones:_ _Los 'Death Dealers' o Repartidores de Muerte son vampiros entrenados para buscar y matar hombres lobo o seres que representes amenazas su especie._

* * *

.

 **I** **NFRAMUNDO**

. »« .

.

.

—¡Muévete, despreciable animal! —gritó un hombre azotando su látigo de plata sobre la espalda de uno de los tantos esclavos encargados de resguardar el de castillo—. ¡Dense prisa, asquerosas bestias!

Un golpe más y el sometido gruñó a la luz de Luna, incapaz de transformarse debido al collar con púas de plata que amenazaba con matarlo si lo hacía. Al quinto golpe el licántropo cayó al suelo.

—Déjalo —ordenó una rasposa voz masculina y un fuerte agarre en el brazo impidió que el vampiro lanzara un sexto golpe—. Ha sido suficiente.

—Sōsuke —masculló el vampiro como si escupiera el nombre—. Quizá seas el perro del amo pero no siempre serás el favorito —concluyó, mirando de soslayo una de las terrazas del castillo, donde su señor se paseaba con los miembros del Consejo Vampírico.

Sōsuke no contestó, aquella amenaza le resultaba estúpida. El «favoritismo» del que el vampiro hablaba se reducía a una inusual anomalía en su nacimiento: pese a ser hijo de hombres lobo incapaces de volver a su forma humana, él había llegado al mundo como un bebé humano, logrando transformarse de manera consciente y a voluntad. Por ello, Russell, el líder de los vampiros, le había perdonado la vida, denominándolo el primero de los _lycans_ , un nombre dado para distinguirlos de los «irracionales» licántropos. Aunado a eso, Sōsuke se destacaba por su extraordinaria fuerza, agilidad y capacidad estratégica.

Sin embargo, aunque Russell solía ser amable y complaciente, Sōsuke sabía bien que más allá de un acto de benevolencia, lo había dejado vivir porque había visto en él a un sirviente capaz de protegerlo durante el día y de crear –aunque fuese de manera forzada– a seres como él al encerrar humanos en la celda de Sōsuke durante su transformación para acrecentar aquella nueva subespecie. Y como premio para un cachorro bien portado, le había dado burdas consideraciones, como una celda individual, más comida y el hecho de realizar labores de herrería en lugar de trabajos forzados como un esclavo cualquiera.

—El dominio de los licántropos comienza a extenderse, mi señor —comentó uno de los miembros del consejo mientras avanzaba unos pasos atrás de Russell—. Están llegando a nuestras tierras y aterrorizan a los humanos que nos rinden tributo. Pronto los tendremos en nuestra puerta. Necesitamos un ejército de ataque diurno.

—Imposible —decretó Russell. No era un secreto que aquellos _«animales»_ habían aumentado su número al morder a hombres y mujeres de poblados cercanos, ni que planeaban atacar el castillo en algún momento—. No hay nadie en quien podamos confiar esa tarea.

—Tus _lycans_ , mi señor. Los hombres a los que tu mascota ha mordido son una excelente oportunidad para…

—¿ _Lycans_ en el exterior? —se burló Russell—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Son seres irracionales, salvajes dominados por instintos. ¿Cómo podrían defendernos sin el liderazgo de un vampiro?

—Podemos crear una clase más… civilizada de _lycans,_ con mayores beneficios: mejor comida y espacios más amplios. Todos bajo el control de alguien de confianza —intervino Rei, uno de los miembros destacados del Consejo—. Sōsuke, por ejemplo. Quizá el único problema sean sus constantes fricciones con Rin-san.

Russell, exhaló con pesadez, buscando a su pelirrojo hijo con la mirada, sin hallarlo cerca.

—Es una pena que Rin prefiera jugar a ser un _Death Dealer_ y no se interese por temas de vital trascendencia, como éste —ironizó otro vampiro del Consejo. Russell le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que no era más que una amenaza disfrazada. Luego llamó a Kisumi, su consejero y fiel sirviente.

—Busca a Rin —le ordenó en voz baja antes de seguir debatiendo con los miembros del Consejo.

Kisumi asintió pero antes de alejarse se dejó escuchar el estruendo de un tropel de caballos acercándose, acompañando de aullidos que cada vez se percibían más cercanos.

—Licántropos —murmuró Mikoshiba Seijūrō, uno de los miembros más reconocidos del Consejo y antiguo dirigente de los _Death_ _Dealers_ —. ¡Nuestros guerreros necesitan apoyo!

Y tras decir aquello saltó al suelo de un ágil movimiento, seguido por otros vampiros. Russell se dirigió a la cúspide de la muralla principal, teniendo como primer ángulo la encarecida batalla entre los hombres lobo y los vampiros de su clan; los _Death Dealers_ , montados en sus imponentes corceles negros, estaban rodeados por una cantidad impresionante de licántropos. Las espadas de plata brillaban a la luz de la luna y Russell sintió que algo en él se removía al ver su hijo liderando el contraataque desde el interior de aquella emboscada.

—Saquen a esos animales de aquí —dijo Russell arrastrando las palabras. Su sonrisa denotaba un toque siniestro.

No necesitaron abrir las puertas del castillo, los vampiros saltaron la muralla armados con espadas, ballestas y lanzas de plata. El encontronazo se escuchó como un rugido gutural. Piel gélida siendo atrozmente desgarrada por pesadas garras, pelajes mutilados entre espadas y extremidades perdidas entre un mar de sangre.

—¡Rin! —gritó Seijūrō al ver a un licántropo saltar hacia él.

Rin reaccionó a tiempo para evitar el ataque. El lobo gruñó frustrado pero cuando intentó abalanzarse nuevamente contra el pelirrojo una flecha de plata se incrustó en su pecho, perforándolo con tal fuerza que faltó muy poco para que lo atravesase por completo.

Los orbes escarlata de Rin se posaban en los cian de Sōsuke, el _lycan_ que había disparado la flecha, durante unos segundos, luego continuó atento a la batalla, blandiendo su espada mientras su traje de piel negra se impregnaba con la sangre de sus adversarios.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kisumi a Rin cuando los _Death Dealers_ ingresaron al castillo tras librar (con severas pérdidas) la batalla.

—Estaría mejor si _él_ —señaló a Sōsuke con desdén desde lo alto de su montura— cumpliera con su trabajo y forjara armas útiles —se quejó, arrojándole al herrero su espada, ahora llena de fisuras y carcomida por la cruenta batalla.

—Sé más agradecido con quien te salvó la vida, Rin —habló Russell, serio y firme, mientras se acercaba con pasos elegantes a su hijo.

—¡De no ser por sus pésimas armas, esto no…!

—De no ser por tu tonta idea de vagar con los _Death Dealers_ en lugar de quedarte aquí y ocupar tu lugar en el Consejo, nada de esto tendría lugar —le corrigió Russell.

Rin apretó sus filosos dientes y sin mediar palabra arreó su caballo para retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle una cruda mirada a Sōsuke, quien se la sostuvo hasta que el jinete se perdió entre la noche y las caballerizas.

—Una vez más demuestras ser lo único valioso que ha dado tu sucia raza, Sōsuke —le dijo Russell poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Continúa de esa manera y mantén tu mirada a donde pertenece: el suelo.

Sōsuke apretó los puños y se obligó a asentir.

.

. »« .

.

 **II**

Sus brazos fríos se enredaron automáticamente en el cuello ajeno cuando lo vio llegar. Había demorado más tiempo de lo acordado pero en cuanto el pecho tibio de Sōsuke hizo contacto con el suyo, sus labios, ávidos por besarlo, buscaron la boca del pelinegro y el simple roce lo hizo estremecer. No era contacto suave; el tiempo y la necesidad no les permitían sutilezas, pero aun así cada partícula de su naturaleza gélida, ardía al tenerlo cerca.

Las grandes manos del _lycan_ se deslizaron por su cadera, acariciando el borde del ceñido pantalón de cuero que enmarcaba cada músculo del níveo cuerpo que lo provocaba con tan solo moverse.

—Tus heridas no han terminado de cerrar —musitó Sōsuke al sentir un corte de garras en la pierna izquierda de su amante.

—No importa —le contestó el vampiro antes de empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás.

Sōsuke sonrió de lado al caer, pese a que su cabeza y parte de su espalda quedaron pendiendo al borde del peñasco en el que se hallaban. Aquel escondite suyo había sido una capilla muchos años atrás. Ahora se encontraba derruida y sin dos de las paredes principales. Era parte del castillo pero había sido destruida y excluida de la construcción cuando los vampiros lo ocuparon.

—Estás muy ansioso —susurró Sōsuke a su oído. El vampiro jadeó con cada palabra.

—¿Tú no? —contraatacó, colocándose sobre él con esa cadencia llena de sensualidad que siempre había encantado a Sōsuke, así como esa sonrisa coqueta que revelaba sus colmillos blancos y afilados. Luego dejó que su lengua explorara el sinuoso camino de pectorales cuesta abajo.

Los ojos cian de Sōsuke no perdieron detalle alguno de la cabellera escarlata que se perdía entre sus piernas. Un aliento frío sobre su miembro despierto le erizó la piel y la dureza del par de colmillos rozando su longitud lo obligó a soltar un gruñido. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, disfrutando la sensación de vacío a su espalda y de la ansiedad ante lo que aquella boca le prometía, sin embargo, ésta se desvió sin previo aviso y ambos colmillos perforaron su ingle.

Sōsuke posó ambas manos sobre los rojos cabellos y cerró los ojos, abrumado por la excitación y el dolor. El vampiro sonrió complacido por la palpitante erección del lobo, su aroma a excitación y el contraste entre su temperatura y la de Sōsuke, haciéndole recordar que eran especies distintas, enemigas, pero era eso mismo lo añadía un toque de morbo y adrenalina que exacerbaban su deseo. Pero aun así no se atrevió a beber de él, limitándose a degustar el sabor de la piel bronceada; después de todo, no sabían qué podía ocurrir si combinaban sus sangres.

No obstante, eso no impidió que el vampiro dejara que sus labios se mojaran con la sangre que emanaba de la herida al tiempo que disfrutaba las juguetonas caricias del lobo en su espalda baja.

—Mm… S-Sōsu-ke —gimió, cuando su entrada recibió uno de los gruesos dedos del _lycan_.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó el lobo; extasiado al ver los ojos rojos del vampiro entreabiertos, mirándolo desde arriba. Su jadeante respiración y su cuerpo pálido removiéndose hasta posarse completamente sobre él suyo, ansioso por aumentar el contacto.

No hubo respuesta salvo por los jadeos incontenibles y las uñas del vampiro dejando cortes superficiales en su pecho como un fiero adelanto de lo que venía.

Tras un segundo dedo el vaivén del pelirrojo le pareció tan delirante que terminó por tomar el control de la situación y postrarlo sobre el suelo, penetrándolo de cara al vacío.

—¡Ah! A-ah… —El cuerpo pálido del chico se irguió ante la intromisión, deshaciéndose en gemidos a causa de la bestialidad de las embestidas mientras su último rastro de coherencia sólo deseaba una cosa: que aquel placer prohibido fuera interminable.

.

—Está por amanecer —determinó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose cansado y pesado; señal de que el amanecería pronto, no obstante, permaneció entre los brazos de Sōsuke, sin ademan alguno por marcharse.

Sōsuke aferró su cintura, cómodo con la frialdad del cuerpo ajeno apegado a su costado. Hundió el rostro en el blanco cuello, respirando su aroma como si fuese su fuente de vida antes de hablar:

—Rin, ¿vendrías conmigo si salgo de aquí?

—¿Qué? —El vampiro se incorporó de golpe, fijando sus orbes carmesí en el lobo—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No puedes irte! ¡Mi padre te cazaría y te mataría de la peor forma si lo traicionas!

—No si logro quitarme esto —dijo, refiriéndose al collar con púas de plata—. Si me transformo no podrán detenerme. —Rin suspiró sin estar convencido—. Si consigo las llaves, el resto no dudará en seguirme. También hay licántropos allá afuera, acechando. Si se unen a nosotros, no volverán a esclavizarnos.

»Pero no quiero dejarte. Ven conmigo, Rin. —El pelirrojo desvió la mirada.

—Nada te asegura que vayan apoyarte. —Rin habló a media voz—. Además…, el Consejo ha tomado una decisión: convocarán al resto de los clanes vampiros para hacer frente a los licántropos. En dos días iniciarán una guerra y si te rebelas ellos van a…

—Entonces el tiempo ha llegado. —Sōsuke se levantó, su rostro se mantenía serio pero estaba emocionado.

—¿¡Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte!? —se desesperó Rin, tomándolo del brazo para encararlo—. ¡Van a matarlos!

—¿Y esperas que me siente a ver a mi raza morir? ¿Que permanezca quieto y merced de los tuyos? ¿Quieres que los siglos pasen mientras tú y yo nos ocultamos temiendo que algún día nos ejecuten? —Su mirada estaba cargada de emociones. Rin se sintió avergonzado por unos momentos—.¿Es así como quieres que vivíamos, Rin?

Sōsuke dio por perdida su petición ante la falta de respuesta del pelirrojo. Tal vez Rin no pensaba lo mismo, tal vez no lo amaba lo suficiente…

—Hoy —dijo Rin después de una larga pausa llena de inquietud—. Al amanecer es tu oportunidad, justo mientras dormimos. Conseguiré esa llave para ti.

Rin lo miró de nuevo, la determinación se reflejaba en sus ojos y en su voz.

—No voy a dejarte, Rin.

—Te alcanzaré después, lo prometo. —El pelirrojo unió sus labios en un gesto lento, suave. Sōsuke correspondió con un poco más de ímpetu pero con el mismo sentimiento rebosando en su pecho—. Cuídate.

Un beso más y Rin se marchó; Sōsuke permaneció mirando el vacío, con la mente ocupada en planes de lucha con el corazón acelerado. Tal vez por ello no percibió la mirada tranquila que los observaba a la distancia.

...

* * *

.

 _Nos leemos, pronto~_


End file.
